crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.95: Opening (2)
At the Student Council Room, Sai Kul wondering about Ersha, then ask Setz, why she came to see Neal to which he coldly tell him that he don't know and it's not his business. Sai Kul tell him that Ersha and Neal seems looks alike. While walking away from school, Neal became irritate and ask Ersha how far are she going to take him, then frankly tell her if she need something to him. Ersha stop from walking, she ask him if he know who she was, which Neal arrogantly tell her how she knew a kid like her. Ersha tell him they didn't saw each other for a long time while calling him elder brother to which Neal was startled about it. She introduces herself to him that she's Ersha Sermenys. Olivier Ostern telling his class about the announcement that starting this week, all of the first year will be granted the right to use their ability while telling his class not to be so excited because it may not all of them have abilities to used, then his class talking about it and he pleased them to be quiet. He tell to them the reason of permitting them to used their ability, because of many chaotic incidents lately. He tell to them that they can used it to protects themselves, then he begin to say to them that the step to acquire ability is pretty simple, he will going to place his hand over their head and recite an incantation. He remind them while the ceremony was going on, they will feels a cold sensation flowing from his hand and reassures the that they don't need to worried because it's normal. He tell them that the ceremony will take effect after a week or so to manifest their ability into them. Seere observed Lark that he isn't speaking all day and she's worried about him if he's okay while thinking she can't helped him about Angela. Olivier Ostern starts to call the name of his student one by one to begin the ceremony. Seere ask Lark, what kind of ability he desire, which he prompts that he want the ability to bring the dead back to life, then he tell that it doesn't matter anymore because he already knew his ability. Seere ask him how he knew his ability, then he prompts that she will find it pretty soon while smiling like a demon, which Seere feels shiver about it, then she think that maybe Angela awaken it for him. Olivier Ostern called Seere the next student for ceremony, then she ask him to take care about her to which he happily agrees. He tell her that all of the teacher have high expectation to her, then he tell her to think the most she desire ability. When Seere finish the ceremony, Olivier Ostern called Lark next to her. Lark stand up in his seat, tell him confidently that he already knew his ability to which shock everyone, then he starts to performing his ability, Seere recognize what kind of ability he's performing. It released a powerful magic which shock everyone. Chapters Previous Next Ch.94: Opening (1) Ch.96: Opening (3) Category:Chapters